


All About You

by Lilly_C



Category: Killer Instinct (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-11
Updated: 2007-09-11
Packaged: 2018-02-05 07:48:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1810804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly_C/pseuds/Lilly_C
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danielle's birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All About You

**Author's Note:**

> No spoilers.

Danielle was in the kitchen buttering her toast when Jack slipped his arms around her waist. "Happy birthday starshine," he said as he kissed her neck.

"Stop it," she said as she tried to turn.

"I can't stop loving you, Danni."

Danielle bit into her toast. "I know that, Jack," she acknowledged as she turned to face him, softly kissing him on the lips.

The dog barked raucously as the buzzer sounded.

Jack chortled. "Ray and Grace are here."

"He really doesn't like Ray does he?"

"No he doesn't. Today is all about you."

Jack went to open the door.

**Author's Note:**

> Danielle never did have a birthday in KI canon, so this an 'any day' that fits for it.


End file.
